


Before It's Too Late

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: BrolyxGoku, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self Harm, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is a slave on Frieza's ship. He is mostly just a sex toy for Frieza and his top men to play with. Ever since he was twelve, its been like that. Now he's eighteen and completely broken. He has lost all hope of ever being rescued and taken away from this place. His father even thinks he's dead. <br/>However, when a new crew member shows up and notices the horrid state Goku is in, something begins to happen. Will this new crew member be the one who finally saves Goku from this hell before he takes himself out? Read to find out! <br/>Triggers: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Self Harm, Mpreg, and mature language! <br/> I do not own DBZ or any of the characters except for the characters I create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

((WARNING! This first chapter contains some very descriptive yaoi and rape!))

Scarred For Life

~~Six Years Ago~~  
I had just gone to my room to get some sleep after a long day of training with my dad and brother. I pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and then crawled into bed. I placed my head on my pillow and rolled onto my side so that I was facing the window. Outside there was a beautiful crescent moon and stars filled the night sky. I sighed happily and rubbed my eyes. Yawning softly, I pulled my blankets tightly to my body and drifted off into dreamland, not knowing that my life was soon going to be changing…forever.   
About two hours later, I awoke to the sound of my door creaking open. I was still facing my window and thought that it was just my imagination until I heard it click closed again. I pulled my blanket over my head and closed my eyes tightly. I began trying to tell myself that I was just paranoid. If that really did happen, surely my father would be rushing into my room to check on me. His hearing is outstanding, so he can hear when a little door creaks open. Right? After about ten minutes, I suddenly felt a presence in my room. It was a very intimidating and powerful presence that caused chills to go down my spine. I refused to move, figuring it was best if I just kept still. I felt the presence coming closer to me, it was getting so close that I was starting to tremble. Then, I felt my blanket suddenly get torn from my body, the cold air stinging my skin on my arms a bit. I curled myself up into a little ball and put my hands over my head, never opening my eyes, but once I heard a dark chuckle, my eyes snapped open. I could see a shadow on my wall. It was the outline of some alien creature. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t find my voice.   
Once a hold hand brushed against my arm, I managed to squeak softly, only to receive another chuckle. I felt the hand close its fingers around my arm and before I knew it, I was being flipped onto my back. I found myself staring into a pair of blood red eyes and saw a wicked grin on this person’s face. I began to tremble even harder as I wrapped my fluffy brown tail tightly around my waist. The figure leaned down closer to me and began to sniff my spikey black hair. I shuddered slightly and was just about to scream when a hand closed itself over my mouth. I shrieked, but it was muffled by the hand. I stared up at the figure with fear filling my black eyes. I had a bad feeling about this and I tried to squirm around to escape, but this person had a very strong grip. I suddenly felt cold lips against my ear, icy breath breathing onto my skin.   
“You’re going to do nicely.” The voice said quietly. My eyes grew even wider. That was the last thing I heard before I was suddenly struck on my neck. I tried to fight it, but I soon slipped into darkness once again. The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out, were those blood red eyes.   
~~Later~~  
I awoke once again, not knowing how long I had been knocked out. I slowly started to open my eyes, hoping everything was just a bad dream, but when they opened all the way, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I gasped loudly and tried to sit up, but found that I was bound to a bed. I glanced at both of my wrists, only to see that they were strapped down by red ki rings. I then looked to my ankles, only to see the same thing. I whimpered softly and then squealed when an icy wind brushed against my bare skin. Wait...bare skin? I glanced down at my body and gasped loudly. I was completely naked. Instantly, I tried to fight against the ki rings, only to find that they burn your skin whenever they touch you. I screamed in pain, but still continued to try and get out of them, not caring how much the burning hurt me. About five minutes of trying, I gave up and began to cry, curling my tail tighter around my bare waist.   
I cried for quite a while until I heard a door open. I picked up my head and instantly wished I hadn’t. Standing before me were three figures. One was fairly short, with red skin, an evil looking smirk and long white hair, another one had green skin, even darker green hair that was tied in a braid and he had a lot of muscle, and the third one…I gasped loudly when I finally saw his face. It was the same person who kidnapped me. I could see his entire outline now. A white and purple alien thing that gave off an incredible power, who also had those same blood red eyes, and then I noticed something behind him that I hadn’t seen…a long lizard like tail. I began to shake on the bed that I was bound too. I so desperately wanted to go back home to my father and brother. I began to cry again, which only received a laugh from all three of them  
“Aww, look Lord Frieza, he’s crying like a little baby!” The red one laughed. He had some strange accent, but that didn’t matter to me. I just wanted to go home.  
“Indeed he is. What made you choose this one as our little pet, my lord?” The green one asked, tilting his head a bit.  
“Zarbon, Jeice, be quiet. I’ve been watching this one for a very long time and last night I decided that it was time to take him.” The alien replied. His voice sounded as cold as ice, just as I remembered before I blacked out.   
“He looks an awful lot like that third class Saiyan, Bardock.” Zarbon said, placing a hand on his chin.   
“You really are an idiot aren’t you? He’s Bardock’s youngest son, Kakarot.” Frieza replied with a creepy grin. Jeice and Zarbon began to laugh and then all three of them looked over at me, each of them having a scary glare on their faces. I tried fighting against the rings again and only got burned in the process.   
“It’s no use struggling, little monkey. You’re not going anywhere until I release you; which isn’t going to be any time soon. From now on, you’re going to be our little pet and you’re going to do whatever we say.” Frieza grinned as he walked over to the bed with the other two following him. I shook harder as they got closer. Frieza and Zarbon were each on a side of me and Jeice had jumped up on the bed, standing over me with his hands on his hips.   
“From now on, you’re our sex toy and our slave and don’t try to refuse because you have no choice. Also if you refuse too much, I might just end up killing you. Do you understand, monkey?” Frieza asked with a glare on his face. I wanted to protest, but the glare coming from Frieza’s eyes made me cower a bit. I looked from Frieza to Jeice to Zarbon and then back to Frieza. I took a deep breath and just nodded in defeat.   
“Then let’s get started. You need to be broken in. Jeice. You’re first. Don’t damage him too much before Zarbon and I get our turn.” Frieza said, looking at the man standing over me.   
“Of course, my lord.” Jeice replied as he got onto his hands and knees and towered over me. The other two went to a set of chairs that were also in the room and sat down. I stared up at Jeice, not prepared for what was going to happen next. I watched him with wide eyes as he started to take off his armor and the spandex clothing that was underneath it. Within minutes, he was completely naked and on top of me. I shook harder as he began to grind his body against my own. I wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but I knew for sure that I didn’t like it, at least night with this guy. I just closed my eyes tightly as he continued to rub our bodies together, kissing down my jaw and neck as he did so. I wanted to push him off, but with the ki rings, I knew I wouldn’t be able too. I then felt him move from my neck, making his way down my chest, biting both of my nipples as he did so. I screamed in pain, but he didn’t stop. He just continued down my stomach until he reached my member. I heard him chuckle softly, but I refused to look at him. I didn’t want to make eye contact at all.   
“Looks like you’re already excited little one.” Jeice said quietly.   
“N-no…I…I don’t want this…!” I managed to squeak out.   
“Your mind may be saying no, but your body is saying yes. It seems you haven’t been touched like this before. That must mean…you’re a virgin.” He said in a low voice that caused me to shudder. I heard him laugh again as he forced his way between my legs. I felt something hard press against my ass and it caused me to gasp in fear. There’s no way…it’s not going to fit… I thought to myself. My thoughts ended up getting interrupted by my screams as I felt something long and hard force its way inside me, tearing the skin as it did so. I screamed louder as the pain filled my body, tears began to fall from my eyes as he started to thrust in and out of me. I continued to cry with each thrust. I was crying so much that I didn’t even notice that someone else had come over to the bed that is until I felt my head getting forcefully turned to the side. I felt Jeice thrust again and I screamed again but it was cut off by something entering my mouth. I gaged as it made its way to the back of my throat and then I felt a hand grip my hair tightly. With the painful thrusting in and out of my ass and the thrusting of whatever was in my mouth, I could only squeak out small screams until they were muffled out. This was nothing but pure torture, and I had a feeling that this wasn’t even the worst of it. After god knows how long, I felt something warm and sticky flow into my ass, followed by the same substance flowing into my mouth, causing me to gag. I had no choice but to swallow it or else I would have choked to death. I felt Jeice pull out of my ass and then whoever was at my mouth pulled out. I managed to open my eyes a bit, only to see that it was Zarbon who had forced himself into my mouth. I looked back and forth between the two of them. I cried harder and saw Jeice wipe my tear away.   
“Now, you shouldn’t be crying yet. Lord Frieza hasn’t even had his turn yet. Save your tears for him because you’re going to be in a whole new world of pain.” Jeice grinned madly and was then lifted off the bed by Zarbon. The two of them left the room, leaving me alone with Frieza. I watched in terror as Frieza made his way over to the bed. He chuckled darkly and got on top of me. I stared at him with wide eyes as he leaned down and began to suck on my neck hard enough to leave a mark. I whimpered softly when I felt him begin to rub his body against mine. I squealed slightly due to the face that his body was insanely cold. I shivered slightly and watched as he sat up, straddling my hips. He undid the ki rings and got off of me, only to flip me over to my stomach. He rebound my wrists and forced me to get into a positon where my ass was in the air before rebinding my ankles. I tightened my tail even tighter around my waist and began to shake even more. I felt him grab both of my shoulders in a bone crushing grip and then I felt his cold lips on my ear again.   
“I hope you’re prepared little monkey because this is going to be your life from now until the day you breathe your last breath. So you better get used to it.” He said in a dark voice. I began to cry again as I felt his cold hands make their way down my back, resting at my hips. I felt a sharp pain as he dug his nails deeply into my hips, causing me to scream in pain. I felt warm liquid running down my hips, and smelt something metallic. Blood… I thought to myself. I heard Frieza laugh wildly and then he suddenly rammed into my ass, causing even more pain than Jeice did. I let out an ear popping scream as I felt Frieza’s nails dig deeper into my hips. He began to slam in and out of my ass, tearing even more skin as he did so. More tears fell from my eyes as he thrusted harder and harder. I soon felt him pry my tail from my waist, nearly crushing the bones as he did so. I screamed even more as he began to pull my tail roughly with each thrust. Suddenly, he hit a bundle of nerves that caused me to scream as loud as I could. When he realized that he hit that spot, he positioned himself to hit that spot every single time, his thrusts growing even more intense as he did so. Every time he hit that spot, my vision would blur. I felt him release my tail and then he dug his nails into my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain as he began to drag his nails from my shoulders, all the way down my back, stopping right before he hit my ass. I felt even more blood pour from the claw marks. After about ten more minutes or so, I felt a bunch of warm liquid flow into my body, followed by Frieza groaning loudly as I cried. He chuckled darkly and then pulled himself out of me, releasing my wrists and ankles from the rings and placing a dog collar with a chain around my neck so that I couldn’t leave. That was the first night when Frieza had kidnapped me from my home, raped me, and then just left me there, alone and in pain. That was the start of my new life…I was now…scarred for life.


	2. Mission

~~Present, Goku’s POV~~  
For the past six years I’ve been Lord Frieza’s sex slave, along with Jeice and Zarbon’s slave as well. I haven’t been able to leave the ship once in the past six years, but today was going to change that. Lord Frieza was sending me on a mission with someone named Vegeta. This would be the first person I’ve ever had contact with since I’ve been here and I couldn’t help but feel a bit excited, even though my life really sucks.   
I made my way to the main lobby, wearing a black long sleeved spandex suit and Saiyan armor on top of it. My tail was wrapped tightly around my waist, as I walked. During my six years here, my tail has taken the longest to heal due to all the pulling, crushing, and scratching its endured. Hell, I’m surprised that it’s still attached to me after all this time. I sighed as I walked through the doors of the main lobby. Inside was Lord Frieza, who was sitting on his throne with Zarbon and Jeice at his side. Standing in front of him was another Saiyan who was a bit shorter than me, with hair that stood straight up, coal black eyes that held an angry glare, and a fluffy brown tail wrapped around his waist. I walked up and stood beside my partner and then we both turned toward Lord Frieza, who was giving me a creepy look. He explained our mission to us quickly before sending us on our way. Once we were alone, I felt someone grab my arm and tug me off into a corner. It was Vegeta, my partner in this mission.   
“What’s your name? I haven’t seen you around here before so I’m assuming you’re new.” He said in a stern tone.   
“My name is…Kakarot…I’ve actually been here for six years…” I reply softly.  
“S-six years!? Impossible. I would have seen you around if you had truly been here that long! You must be a crazy one.” Vegeta replied in a hurtful tone.  
“No…I’m very serious…but now isn’t the time to explain anything. We have to get going.” I say as I pulled away from Vegeta, making my way to one of the Saiyan pods. I got in and was just about to close the door when Vegeta was suddenly there, preventing my door from closing.  
“I demand that you explain everything to me when we get to our destination. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and that is an order that you tell me the information I want to know. Got that?” He growled. All I could do was nod. He left me alone after that and went to his own pod. We punched in our coordinates and took off to our destination. When we arrived, we exited our space pods and wandered around, looking for any sign of life on this planet. After about an hour of searching we found nothing, yet we were supposed to be on this mission for two days. I paused and sat down on a rock, pulling my scouter from my head. Vegeta stood in front of me, his arms across his chest.   
“Now Kakarot. Tell me everything I want to know. If you’ve really been on that ship for six years, then where have you been hiding?” He asked as he pulled his scouter off and turned off the power.   
“I really don’t know if I should tell you…if he finds out I told you…it could mean big trouble for both of us…” I say quietly as I turn off my scouter as well.  
“Damn it, Kakarot! I demand to know where you’ve been for the past six years! Surely I would have seen you at least once on that ship, yet today is the first time I’m seeing you!” He growled and grabbed onto my shoulders.   
“W-what are you doing!?” I exclaim, starting to get a little scared.  
“If you don’t tell me, I’ll just beat it out of you! I am not a patient man! So spit it out already!” He demanded as he shook my shoulders violently.  
“Ah! Okay! I’ll tell you! Just let me go!” I cried out. He grinned and released my shoulders before sitting beside me.  
“I knew you’d see things my way.” He said proudly.   
“Shut up and listen because I’m only going to say this once.” I glared at him and looked down at my hands. He was such a bratty Prince. He just used threats to get my secret out of me and the only reason I agreed was because I didn’t want him to start hurting me too. I already had three people that did that to me…I didn’t want a fourth. I took a deep breath and then looked into Vegeta’s eyes with a sad expression. I proceeded to tell him about that night six years ago. I started by telling him that it started as a normal night at home. How my family and I had eaten dinner and I had gone off to bed shortly after that. Then I told him about waking up, only to see Frieza standing beside my bed. I told him about being knocked out and reawakening in a strange room tied town by ki rings. I continued my story by telling him how each of them raped me, telling him that Jeice and Frieza did most of the raping. Zarbon just made me suck his dick. As I continued to talk, I watched as Vegeta just listened with a hand on his chin. I showed him some of my scars on my arms, not just from Frieza and his group, but from where I had been cutting myself. I then unwrapped my tail from my waist, flinching in pain as I did so. I showed Vegeta all of the scars on it and the parts that weren’t fully healed from being crushed. I explained how all of this has made me very unstable and suicidal, and told him that if he suddenly stopped seeing me one day, I was probably dead. Once I finished my story, Vegeta placed a hand on my shoulder.   
“So your dad and brother don’t even know that you’re still alive then?” He asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.   
“No…I honestly don’t know what has been going through their minds for the past six years. I’m sure they’re either really worried, or they think I’m dead. Even though my body hasn’t been found, and I’m clearly alive…I bet they think I’m dead…” I say sadly.   
“And this is your first day out of that room in six years?” Vegeta asked.  
“It is…You’re the first person I’ve met besides lord Frieza and the other two. I’m really scared…and I just want to see my family again to show them that I’m alive but I’m Lord Frieza’s pet… If I even dare try to leave, he’ll probably kill me and my family. I tried to escape once…and I didn’t wake up until two weeks later…ever since then, I haven’t even tried.” I say softly, tears beginning to fill my eyes.  
“Look. Even though you and I just met, I’d like to try and help you out some time. I’ll even get my mate to help us out too. I’ve also overheard that we’re getting a new crew member very soon, so maybe he’ll even help out. The four of us could find your dad and brother and then all of us could run away together and figure out a way to defeat Frieza and his men once and for all.” Vegeta said in a determined voice.   
“If that would really work…then I’d have no objections…but I probably won’t get a chance to meet your mate…or the new crew member because as soon as we go back…I have to go right back to that room…” I say quietly as I sniffled a bit.   
“Hey. We’ll figure something out… It just might take some time. So just stay strong and try not to hurt yourself anymore. We can’t have you dying on us.” Vegeta replied as he squeezed my shoulder slightly. I just nodded and the two of us continued to talk. I wasn’t sure when it was going to happen…but Vegeta, myself, and four other people were going to turn against Frieza and take our home planet back. I just hoped that we would be able to do something before it ends up being too late for myself. My stability has been slipping more and more and I wasn’t sure how much longer I could control it. I just knew that I had to try in order to help carry out this plan, no matter how hard it was going to be. Little did Vegeta know, my next couple nights were going to end up pushing me to extreme limits…hell I wasn’t even aware of it myself…not quite yet anyways. I just hoped that I lived long enough to see my family once again…but I knew that it probably wouldn’t happen like that. I supposed that I’d just have to wait and see.


	3. New Memeber

A few weeks after Vegeta and I returned from our mission, our new member had finally shown up on the ship. The one that Vegeta had mentioned while we were on our mission and to my surprise, Lord Frieza was taking me to meet him. I dressed in my usual Saiyan armor and waited in that dreadful room for my master to come and get me. I kept my tail wrapped tightly around my waist while I waited for him. My eyes had huge bags under them because ever since I got back, I haven’t exactly been able to get much sleep. Frieza, Jeice, and Zarbon worked together to keep me busy ever since I returned. I yawned a bit and rubbed my eyes. Minus the fact that there were bags underneath them, I could feel that they were very puffy because ever since I got back, I’ve done nothing but scream and cry. I was about to start crying again when the door suddenly slid open and my master walked into the room. I stood up quickly and put my hands behind my back, bowing slightly.   
“I see you’re up and ready to meet our new crew member.” Frieza said flatly.   
“Yes sir…just as you told me to be.” I reply quietly.   
“Come then.” He said as he turned to walk out of the room. I followed him closely, keeping my eyes on the ground as I walked. I could feel eyes on me as I walked behind my master. It felt as if they were burning into my soul and it caused me to shudder slightly. We walked for what felt like forever until we finally came to a stop. I glanced up and saw that we were standing in front of the door that led to the main lobby. We walked through the door and I breathed a very quiet sigh of relief when I saw that Vegeta was in there too, along with someone who looked an awful lot like me, except he had greyish skin and a cold glare on his face. He was also slightly taller than me, but other than that, it looked as if we could be related. Standing in the very center of the room was another Saiyan who stood way taller than me. I probably only reached his chest. He had hair that hung a bit past his shoulders and a blank stare on his face, along with a fluffy brown tail around his waist. To be completely honest, he was pretty fucking hot. Thank god I didn’t say that out loud. I would have surely gotten a beating for that one if Lord Frieza had heard me. I went over and stood by Vegeta and my lookalike, not making eye contact with them while Lord Frieza made his way up to his throne and sat down in the chair. He then went on about giving that whole welcome aboard speech and pulled out the whole if you turn against me I will murder you thing.   
I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and began to shake very lightly. I didn’t calm down until I felt something soft brush against the back of my arm. My eyes snapped open and I glanced to the side, only to see Vegeta giving me a concerned look. I just shook my head sadly and went back to looking at the ground. After about thirty minutes, Lord Frieza finished his speech and walked down the stairs of his throne. He led the new guy over to where the three of us were standing and introduced us one by one.   
“This is Turles, Vegeta, the ‘Prince’, and the last one here is Kakarot. You three, this is Broly, he’s our new member. I expect you to show him around and teach him the ropes of this place. I don’t want to have to punish anyone, but if I’m disobeyed I will. And Kakarot.” Frieza turned and looked at me with a cold glare. “I expect you back in your room before sun down. Do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes sir…” I say quietly. Frieza dismissed us and disappeared to the control room, leaving the four of us standing there in awkward silence. Vegeta and Turles managed to make conversation with Broly after a few minutes, but I kept quiet and turned away from the others. However, as I turned, I could feel someone’s eyes on me.   
~~Broly’s POV~~  
After I had been introduced to the other three and left alone with them, Vegeta, the small one, and Turles, the darker one began to try and make conversation with me. As they were talking, I noticed that the third one had turned away from the group. When he first walked into the room, I could instantly see that he wasn’t in good condition. His eyes were puffy and had bags under them, his movements were careful, a little too careful. As Frieza was giving that little welcome speech, I had glanced out of the corner of my eye, only to see Kakarot with his eyes on the ground and I could see him shaking slightly. I had also seen where Vegeta had tried to calm him down. That’s when it became clear that something was clearly wrong here. Is it bad to say that even in the state he’s in right now, he’s actually kind of cute? Fuck, he’s hot as hell but I decided against saying anything. For now anyways.   
~~Goku’s POV~~  
I felt his eyes on me. I knew they weren’t Vegeta’s eyes, and it didn’t feel like Turles’s eyes either. It had to be him. I peeked up at the others, only to see Broly staring at me with concerned eyes. I quickly looked back down and bit my lip. I had only just met the man and I was already very attracted to him, but I knew it could never happen. I was the pet of Frieza, Zarbon, and Jeice. No one else could have me…  
“Hey! Let’s all show Broly to his new room.” Vegeta suddenly spoke up and nudged me on the arm, causing me to glance up.   
“A-alright…” I say softly, nodding a bit.   
“I’d really appreciate it you three.” Broly responded. His voice surprised me. For someone so big and intimidating, his voice was actually fairly soft.   
“Let’s go then.” Vegeta smiled as he laced his fingers with Turles’s, taking the lead of our small group. Broly followed the two of them closely while I trailed behind them all, once again keeping my eyes on the ground. I listened to the three of them talk, while I kept to myself, not wanting to really be involved in the conversation. Vegeta had tried to get me to join in a couple times, but when I didn’t respond at all, he just sighed a bit and went back to talking with the others. He’s the only one who knew about my situation, but I knew that he was probably going to tell these other two fairly soon because of that promise he made to me while we were on our mission. I had doubts about his plan working, but he seemed to think that it was flawless. I still didn’t even know when it was going to happen, but I guess that was a good thing. It’d probably be awhile anyways.   
We walked for what felt like forever and to my surprise, I had somehow ended up walking along with the group instead of trailing behind them. I didn’t even remember making my way up here, but I decided to just go with it. I managed to talk a little, which made Vegeta smile. It would probably be a good idea for me to befriend the other two along with Vegeta, that way if I ever needed anyone to talk to and Vegeta wasn’t around, I could go to one of them. As I talked with them, I grew more fond of Broly, which probably wasn’t a good thing, but I just couldn’t help it. He was pretty gentle and caring, everything I ever wanted in a mate, not to mention he was actually taller than me, which was a bonus in my book.   
“We’re finally here!” Vegeta exclaimed as we stopped in front of a door. I glanced up at Broly who just smiled. I took a look at the door and focused on the number, B32, I had to remember that.  
“Thanks for showing me where it is. I’d love to hang around you all some more, but I’m exhausted after a long journey here. We should all hang out tomorrow or something though.” He said as he walked to the door of his room.   
“We can defiantly do that.” Turles responded with a smile. We all said goodbye to Broly as he entered his room, the door closing behind him. Vegeta and Turles went ahead and ran off somewhere while I stayed behind and just stared at Broly’s room number. B-32…I have to remember that… I say to myself as I turned on my heels to walk back to my room. He really is cute…I wonder if I’d ever have a chance with him if I somehow manage to get away from Frieza and his minions… I really do hope so. It was at that moment that I realized that I was already starting to fall in love with our new crew member, even though we had just met. Maybe he’s the one who’s supposed to save me…before it’s too late.


	4. Cut and Rescue

((NOTE: Self Harm in this chapter!!!))

I was lying naked in bed. Frieza and the others just got done with another round of extremely harsh sex with me. Once again, I’ve been trapped in the room for at least two weeks without being able to go outside. Vegeta and the others never came to check on me, which was probably a good thing. Who knows what Lord Frieza would do to them if he found out they knew. I carefully sat myself up, wincing in pain from the new scratch marks on my body, and the extreme pain from my back side. My tail was limp at my side with fresh claw marks on it as well. I sniffled and stood up slowly, my legs shaking under my weight. I reached into a drawer and pulled on a pair of white sweat pants before making my way into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned on the light. When I looked in the mirror, I nearly screamed. My eyes were stained red once again and they were puffy from all the crying. I had deep gashes on my chest and shoulders that would for sure scar over. My left eye was swollen shut and starting to turn black and blue. I whimpered softly and lightly slammed my fist down onto the counter top. I couldn’t take this anymore. I wanted my pain and suffering to end…and I wanted it to end tonight.   
I opened up one of the drawers that were connected to the sink until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a razor and popped the blade out of it. I examined the small object in my hand before slouching down against the wall. I pressed the cold blade to my skin, right below my elbow on my left arm, took a deep breath, and dug the blade into my skin. The smell of blood filled my nose as I dragged the blade from my elbow, all the way down my forearm, blood spilling all over my pants and the floor. I stopped right when the blade reached my wrist and I just stared at the cut that was running down my forearm. I then proceeded to slice horizontally all the way back up my arm, leaving about an inch between each cut. I already felt myself getting light headed from the loss of blood and my once white sweat pants were now stained crimson red. I moved from my arm and rolled my pant leg up to my knee on the same side that I had cut my arm and did the same thing. On the side of my left leg, I cut from my knee down to my ankle, leaving the same pattern I had left on my arm. I continued to cut until I fell over onto my side, blood pooling around me. My vision blurred and I just smiled weakly. I was finally going to be free from this hell that I had been in for the past six years. I’m sorry dad…and Raditz…I’ll never get the chance to show you that I’m alive…because well…after this I won’t be alive… I’m so sorry… I really wanted to see you guys again…but I can’t take the suffering anymore…I love you guys…and I hope you’ll finally get closure on what happened to me…Goodbye and…I’ll see you again in another life…Those were my final thoughts before everything around me went completely dark.   
~~Broly’s POV~~  
I was walking back to my room after successfully completing my first mission. As I walked down one of the hallways, I caught a whiff of something metallic and a lot of it. It was…blood… I quickly bolted off in the direction that the smell was coming from. I had to tell somebody but Lord Frieza and his minions were out on a mission and wouldn’t be back for at least a week. The smell of blood got stronger as I ran. I knew I had to be getting close to the source. I found myself skidding to a stop in front of a room entitled ‘Master’s Room’. It must be Lord Frieza’s room. I hesitated, but the smell of blood was really powerful so I decided to just go in. I only wanted to see what the smell was. As I opened the door and looked around the room, I didn’t see anything that peaked my interest. I walked in and explored the room a little bit. The smell of blood was definitely coming from in here. My gaze suddenly fell on a door that had a light coming from underneath it. The bathroom… I slowly made my way toward the door and noticed that the smell was getting even stronger the closer I got. I took a deep breath and grasped the handle carefully. Once I finally got the guts, I flung the door open and froze in complete shock and terror. There lying on the floor by a wall was the timid Saiyan I had met on my first day here. I quickly rushed over to his limp body and kneeled down beside him. I closed my eyes tightly and tried sensing his ki. After about two or three minutes, I was able to feel a very faint energy coming from him. He was still alive, but just barely. I had to move quickly and I also had to clean this place up before Lord Frieza came back. I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and tore it in two, wrapping one half around his arm and the other half around his leg to keep the blood from flowing out anymore. I then laid out several towels right outside the door and carefully placed him onto them. After that, I very quickly cleaned up the bathroom until there wasn’t a trace of blood left, not even a scent of it. I scooped the dying Saiyan up into my arms, and bolted out of the room, leaving it exactly the way it was when I entered.   
I took him back to my room and carefully got him all cleaned up. Kakarot…I believe that’s what his name was… It sounded right to me. I wiped all of the dried blood off of his battered body. I hadn’t really paid attention until now, but I noticed all of the other scars that were on his upper body. They looked like they were in the shape of claw marks. I also noticed that his eye was black and blue, probably from being struck really hard. The sight of him was just heartbreaking. I looked down at his bloody sweat pants and decided that it would be best for me to change them. I hated invading his personal space like that, but I couldn’t just leave him in those. I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of clean grey sweat pants before making my way back over to Kakarot. Nothing could possibly prepare me for what I was about to see next. As I slowly took off his sweatpants, I froze in place once again. There were even more scars all around his hips and upper thighs. On top of the scars, there were fresh gashes, just like on his shoulders that were probably a couple of hours old. More scares covered his legs, but those looked like they had the least amount of damage, except for the one he had inflicted on himself. I decided to take the opportunity to properly clean and bandage up his leg and arm while I had him naked. As I worked, I tried not to stare at his figure. Even with all the scars, his body was still very beautiful in my opinion. He did look underweight, but it wasn’t too severe. Once I got medication and proper bandages on Kakarot’s injuries, I quickly got him into the sweat pants I had dug out for him. I decided to go ahead and put one of my shirts on him too, that way when he woke up, he wouldn’t feel so exposed. After I had gotten him fully dressed, something else caught my attention. A fluffy brown limb that I hadn’t paid much attention to until just now. His tail… I carefully lifted it into my arms and saw just how battered it was as well. It looked as if his tail had sustained a lot of damage along with the rest of his body. I was sure that if he was awake, he’d be keeping his poor tail as far away from my grasp as possible. I took time to examine the scars and gashes along his tail, knowing it was probably even more sensitive now than a tail usually is. I decided on bandaging up some of the really bad gashes on his tail as well. His injuries really needed some attention , but I couldn’t imagine who would do this to him and why was he in Lord Frieza’s room?   
As I pondered on what questions I could ask him when he woke up, I sighed to myself. I knew that when I first met him, he looked like he was in pain. Vegeta had told me that Kakarot was going through some difficult times, but he didn’t go into detail on just how difficult. He told me that he’d have to tell me another time, like when we went on a mission together or something. Now that I’ve seen all of Kakarot’s scars and his newer injuries, I could tell that he needed some serious help. I wanted to help him but I wasn’t sure if he’d take my help or not. From the very first time I laid eyes on him, I had an attraction to him and I still have that attraction, no matter how battered his body is…he’s still beautiful. It was at that moment that I swore I’d protect Kakarot, even if he didn’t want my help. I also decided that when he wakes up I was going to have him tell me everything that had happened to him. I knew he’d probably refuse, but I needed him to tell me so I could fully understand his pain. Hell I just rescued him from dying. I needed to know what pushed him to such limits. What would cause him to want to end his life all of a sudden? I guess I’d find out when he woke up. Until then, I went off to find Vegeta and Turles to tell them about Kakarot. I hoped that when I came back, Kakarot would either be awake or at least have a stronger ki then what he has right now. Only time would tell but to be completely honest, I wanted him to survive. There were things I needed to know and things I needed to tell him. I just hoped that I could tell him as soon as possible.


	5. Confessing

~~Goku’s POV~~  
Am I dead…? No I can’t be dead… I don’t feel cold, instead I feel warm… How the hell did I fail with this death? Those cuts should have been enough to let me bleed out right then and there. Someone must have found me before it was too late…but who? No one really cares about me…I’m just a pathetic little sex toy. I have to purpose in this life anymore…Wait…I hear voices…but who could they belong too…?I can only make out one thing… “Kakarot…” That’s my name… suddenly the call got louder and louder until it was pretty much a scream…”KAKAROT!!!!!!!”  
My eyes flew open as I bolted up in a bed, only to run into someone’s chest. I felt arms wrap around my body tightly which caused me to flinch and I began to shake with fear. I heard someone trying to shush me and trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay, but I didn’t believe them. I started thrashing around in the stranger’s grasp until they placed their hands on my shoulders and pushed me back slightly, giving me a complete view of who it was.   
“Broly!?” I exclaimed as my eyes grew wide with concern and fear.  
“Oh Kakarot…You really are alive.” He said softly, with a hint of concern in his voice.   
“W-where am I…?” I asked with a shaky voice.   
“You’re in my room. You’ve been out for almost an entire day.” He replied as he removed his hands from my shoulders.   
“I should be dead…How the hell am I not dead…!?” I exclaimed, my eyes filling with tears as I looked down at my arm only to see it bandaged up tightly. I then noticed that I was in entirely different clothes that were way too big for me. I quickly grabbed the left pant leg and rolled it up, only to see my leg bandaged in the same way as my arm. I then looked at Broly with fearful eyes.   
“You’re not dead because I saved your life. I was heading back to my room after my mission and smelt the blood. I followed the scent all the way to Lord Frieza’s room and found you in the bathroom only minutes away from death. I cleaned up the bathroom and then brought you back hear and cleaned up your wounds and then put you in clean clothes. I also went and got Vegeta and Turles, naturally they were shocked when they saw you out cold on my bed.” Broly explained as I listened carefully. Wait a minute…he changed my clothes…that could only mean one thing…he saw everything…  
“You said you changed my clothes for me…that only means that…” I trailed off as I started to cry harder.   
“I only changed your clothes because I didn’t want you to have to stay in those blood soaked sweat pants. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you or anything like that. I promise. However…I did see all of them…” He replied with a soft voice. I couldn’t even speak. I just covered my face with my hands and cried as hard as I could. He saw all of my scars…I supposed that now I’d have to tell him where they came from, even though I didn’t want too. It’s not like he’d care anyways. No one cares about me. Vegeta pretended to care. I didn’t see any reason why he should really care. I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder but I refused to look up.   
“I…” I started to say something but I trailed off, unable to speak through my crying.  
“Kakarot please…tell me what happened… I promise I won’t judge you and I’ll try to do anything I can to help you.” Broly said softly. I sniffled and glanced up at him before wiping my eyes dry. I guess I could tell him. Again, it’s not like he’d really care what’s happened to me. He’d probably go tell the entire ship and then everyone would think that I’m nothing but a whore. I’ve got nothing else to lose. I’ve already tried to kill myself once. I’ll just keep trying until I succeed.   
“Fine…I’ll tell you…” I say quietly as I slowly crossed my legs, wincing at the burning pain coming from my left leg. I pulled my tail into my lap, only to notice that it was bandaged in some places too. I sighed quietly and slowly began to explain everything to Broly. “It all started six years ago when I was taken from my room by Frieza. He brought me here and that night he turned me into a sex toy for himself and his two main men. I was twelve when that first happened and now here I am…eighteen… My first time out of that room was a couple weeks ago when I went on my first mission with Vegeta…he forced me to tell him everything too. It’s not like anyone cares about what happens to me. I’m just a piece of garbage… But anyways…I’ve been their sex slave for the past six years…my body has sustained a lot of damage…as you saw from all my scars…and my poor tail…it’s so sensitive now…it hurts to even barely touch it. Throughout the past six years, it’s taken the longest to heal and just when I think it’s almost healed, it gets damaged again…just like my spirit. That’s why I want to die. I want to end all of this suffering. I don’t want to exist in this world anymore knowing that I’m never going to be anything more than a sex slave… My dad and brother don’t even know that I’m still alive…they probably think I’m dead… I’d love to see them again but my will to die is much greater… Even if I can’t see them again before I finally end it all… I want someone to tell them that I was still alive during the six years I was gone… I want them to know everything that’s happened to me…and I want them to know why I decided to end it all… I’m tired of suffering…I just…need it all to end…” Once I was done, I was crying even harder than before. Broly just stared at me with a horrific look before he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I had just confessed about everything that had happened to me and instead of laughing or kicking me out of his room, he’s hugging me in the most protective way ever. I didn’t understand why he was doing it, but I just took it. I cried on his shoulder until I couldn’t cry anymore, and eventually I passed back out into darkness.


	6. New Feelings

A couple weeks ago, Broly had found me near death on the bathroom floor of the room I’m forced to stay in. When Lord Frieza returned and saw my cuts he laughed wickedly and then used them to his advantage whenever he and his two henchmen raped me. Now a few weeks later, the cuts have finally healed, but they have formed nasty scars. I was relieved that they were finally all closed up because now Lord Frieza couldn’t cause those injuries anymore of a healing delay. As for Broly, I passed him in the hallway yesterday and he told me that Turles and Vegeta had been worried about me and that I should try to see them as soon as possible. He really acted like he cared about me, even though I knew that couldn’t possibly be true. I’m not worth it. However, to my surprise, no one else on the ship knew about my near death experience, unless of course Lord Frieza had blabbed about it.   
I emerged from the room, limping in pain due to the past couple weeks. Lord Frieza had left once again on a mission so I was free to roam about the ship once again. I walked down the hallway slowly, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy grey t-shirt. The floor was cold against my bare feet as I walked through the ship. I hadn’t really thought much about it but ever since Broly saved me that day, I’ve been having new feelings about him. It was almost as if I was becoming attracted to him. I’ll admit that the very first day I laid eyes on him, I thought he was really hot, but now, it’s like he’s on my mind day and night. I feel like a love sick school girl falling hard for the hottest guy in school. I clutched my head tightly as I continued to walk. I couldn’t be having feelings toward Broly…besides he’d never like me back. I’m just trash. I’m not worth anyone’s time and I should just die now while I have the chance. I knew that was pointless though. If I so much as spilled even a drop of blood, Broly would probably be after me again, only to once again save my life.   
“Gah!” I exclaimed as I walked faster. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and walked even faster, not knowing where I was going. Next thing I knew, I ran into something hard, so hard that I ended up falling back on my ass. I didn’t open my eyes or release my head from my hands. I just stayed in that position, hoping whoever I ran into would just leave but to my surprise, something completely different happened. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. My eyes snapped open and my face instantly fell red. I was staring into a pair of beautiful black eyes that had a bit of an emotionless stare. I did see a slight hint of concern in those eyes though. They were his eyes…Broly…  
“Kakarot, are you alright?” He asked gently as he lifted me to my feet like I weighed nothing.   
“Y-yeah…I’m…sorry I ran into you…” I stuttered as my face grew redder. I started to look down at my feet but found my chin being grasped gently. My face was pulled back up to once again look into those fantastic eyes. His gaze made me feel warm inside, and I almost felt safe at that moment. I knew I’d never truly be safe though. As soon as Frieza returned, I’d be right back in hell. There was no escaping it, that much I knew for a fact. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Broly finally cleared his throat.   
“Don’t worry about it. I haven’t seen you in a few weeks…so I was worried about you.” He said sheepishly.   
“Why would you worry about me? I’m nothing but a worthless excuse for a Saiyan…” I reply as I dropped my gaze from his. I heard him growl slightly and then a strong hand grasped onto my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I flinched at the sudden contact and began to shake a little bit. When he noticed me shaking, he loosened his grip on my shoulder, but didn’t remove his hand.   
“Listen to me and listen good Kakarot. I know you’ve been put through hell for the past six years. Things have probably been imbedded into your mind. Things that I know for sure aren’t true. I’ve only known you for a short amount of time and already I can tell that you are so much more that what Frieza has made you believe.” He had a gentle but firm tone to his voice. I knew he was lying but I decided to let him continue and then I decided to ask something.   
“Tell me…what do you even see when you look at me Broly? And tell me the truth…” I demand as my voice starts to crack a little.   
“You want to know what I see? Alright then, I’ll tell you. Ever since the first time I saw you, I saw someone who had been broken, but not beyond repair. I saw a scared young man who was in desperate need of help, but I had no idea how desperate until I found you that day almost dead. When I saw your body, I knew something was wrong and then when you told me everything I began to see things differently. After you told me everything, I saw a scared child who was trapped in hell. I saw that look on your face, the look that said ‘no one cares about me,’ but Kakarot…please know that Vegeta, Turles, and myself, we all care about you and don’t want you to die. You are an angle who has been trapped in a world of nothing but pain physically, mentally and emotionally. You’ve been told lies about yourself by Frieza, but let me tell you something. You are a strong person. You’ve been through this for so long, yet you’re still alive and fighting. You’re not only fighting with Frieza but you’re fighting with yourself. You know that deep down you aren’t garbage. You know that you’re a strong warrior and I want you to be able to see that. You are perfect just the way you are, no matter what’s happened to you. You’re a beautiful young Saiyan and anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate. I know Frieza may have told you otherwise, but you can’t listen to him anymore. Don’t let him talk you down anymore. You still have your father and your brother to return to as well as three great friends who don’t want to see you harmed anymore. Kakarot…the three of us will do everything in our power to save you from this hell and restore your spirit to what it used to be before you were ever brought here. Also…” He suddenly trailed off and leaned down close to me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, which caused my face to turn even redder, if at all possible.   
“Also Kakarot…I’m beginning to notice that I have some feelings toward you. I think I’m falling in love with you. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore. Instead I want to show you what it’s like to truly beloved and cherished. I want you to know what it feels like to be completely safe, not worrying if some night is going to be your last night. I want to help you through everything and I want to help you heal. I know you probably don’t believe me but I hope that by the time the month is up…you will believe me at least a little bit because no matter what…I’m going to save you from this place. I know for a fact that I want to protect you….hold you…and treasure you for the rest of your life. You are fragile like a little doll right now on the verge of being broken forever…but I’m hoping to stop that before it’s too late.” Once he finished, he pressed his lips against mine, causing me to gasp a bit. They were warm and soft against my own. I decided to please him and kiss him back. We continued the kiss for at least three minutes before he pulled back and stepped away from me, a light blush forming on his cheeks.   
“Broly…” I sniffled as my eyes started to water.   
“Oh Kakarot…please don’t cry…” He whispered as he cupped my face gently in his hands.   
“I don’t know…if I should believe you or not…but right now…you’ve made me feel the safest I’ve ever felt in the past six years…and I can’t thank you enough for that…” I cried as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.   
“Take your time with believing me, Kaka. Just promise me that you’ll stay strong and in return, I promise that by the end of the month you’ll be set free from this hell.” He smiled as he wiped away my tears. I couldn’t speak so I just nodded in response which caused him to smile wider. He kissed my forehead and that was when we had to part ways. The announcer had said something about Zarbon returning so I knew I had to rush back to my room. I waved goodbye to Broly and bolted to my room. I still couldn’t believe that he had actually kissed me… Did he really mean everything he said to me…? I guess I’d have to find out at the end of the month. Until then, I had the memory of his lips on mine to keep me smiling. You know…I thought to myself, I think I’m starting to realize that I really do have feelings for him…I think I’ve fallen in love with him in such a short amount of time… I decided that if I ever got out of this place, I’d give him a chance to show me everything that I’ve been missing out on. Until then…I just had to survive…but could I?


	7. Making a Plan

~~Broly’s POV~~  
After Kakarot had left me, I went off to find Vegeta and Turles so that the three of us could make a plan. When they heard about Kakarot’s cutting incident, they instantly started thinking of ways to get Kakarot out of here before he killed himself completely. There were three people that we had to deal with in order to set Kakarot free once and for all, but how to deal with them was the question. None of them were exactly weak, but then again, when I’m pissed off I can’t control my anger and I kill everything in sight. Ever since I first met Kakarot, I’ve had to try and control my anger and to be completely honest, it wasn’t exactly easy. I wanted to end them for causing Kakarot so much pain, but I knew for a fact that I couldn’t do it alone. What the hell could we do?   
I arrived in front of room C50, Vegeta’s room. I knocked on the door and minutes later, it flew open. Vegeta was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He huffed slightly and then stepped aside, allowing me to enter the room. Turles was stretched out on Vegeta’s bed with his arms placed behind his head. Once the door closed, Vegeta sat down on the other side of his bed and I pulled up a chair.   
“So, what are we going to do about Kakarot?” Vegeta asked.  
“I don’t know, but we need to hurry. His sanity is slipping and he’s already tried to kill himself once, remember? He almost succeeded too.” I reply with slightly worried tone.   
“The only logical thing we can do is kill them all.” Turles said as he sat up slowly.   
“That’s a death wish for all of us though. Us three taking on those three? We’d be dead in like ten minutes.” Vegeta growled, shaking his head.   
“What if we went and found his father and brother? Then there would be five of us.” I suggested.   
“Still wouldn’t do us any good. They’re all three very powerful.” Vegeta replied.  
“It doesn’t matter! We’ve got to try!” Turles exclaimed, only to be slapped by Vegeta.  
“You idiot! Do you want to die?” Vegeta snarled.  
“No…” Turles said softly, holding the cheek Vegeta had slapped. I thought for a minute, analyzing our situation. Even with five of us, we wouldn’t be able to take down all three of them at once. Maybe…maybe if we somehow took one at a time down… That’s it!   
“I’ve got it!” I exclaimed suddenly, causing the other two to look at me in surprise.  
“You’ve got what?” Vegeta asked, sounding confused.  
“A way for us to win. It might just work!” I reply with a grin.  
“Spit it out then, Broly. We don’t have all day.” Turles demanded as he grasped onto my shoulders.  
“We can’t take them down when they’re all together…but what if the five of us, considering we get Kaka’s dad and brother, get them all separated and take them down one at a time? We could do it if it worked out that way.” I explain. The two of them just stared at me with wide eyes. They probably thought that I was crazy for suggesting that. We stayed silent for at least five minutes before Vegeta finally spoke up.   
“So how do you suggest we get them by themselves?” He asked with an annoyed tone.  
“Simple. We wait for them to each go on a mission by themselves. Jeice and Zarbon usually go on missions alone anyways whenever Frieza doesn’t go with them and usually they’re separated. If we could just figure out where each of them go, then we could follow them and take them by surprise!” I say with a huge grin on my face.   
“That’s insane…but it just might work. First things first though. We need to find Kakarot’s family. However, we won’t tell them that Kakarot is alive yet. Let that be a surprise for when we succeed. We’ll just tell them that we know who took him. That should be enough to get them to listen to us.” Vegeta replied as he stood up from his bed.   
“So we’re really going to do this?” Turles asked, sounding concerned.   
“Yes we are.” Vegeta and I say at the same time. Turles hesitated but finally nodded in agreement. I smiled wickedly. We had a plan and it sounded full proof. I just hoped that Kakarot’s family would listen to us. They’d be overjoyed to know that he’s still alive. I stood up and cracked my knuckles. Soon, very soon, the three, soon to be five, of us were finally going to get revenge for Kakarot and finally set his poor broken soul free from hell. I promised Kakarot that he’d be free by the end of the month and I intended to keep that promise to him. I had too…for his sake.


	8. Bardock and Raditz

~~Broly’s POV Cont. ~~  
It had been two days since we made the plan to find Kakarot’s family. After the plan was made, I went to see Kakarot to get some information about his family. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember where they lived, but he did remember their names, Bardock, his father, and Raditz, his older brother. Vegeta had taken up the task of locating them after I gave him their names. I paced around my room, waiting for Vegeta to show up, hopefully with something useful. I was slowly beginning to run out of patience, but I knew I had to keep my cool. There was no use letting my rage out quiet yet. I had to save that kind of power for when we took down those three creeps. I’d probably have to save my most powerful form for the battle with Frieza since I knew how strong he was. I glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was half past ten and I was hoping Vegeta would have been here by now. Just as I was about to let out and punch a wall, a knock came at my door. I rushed over to it, opened it and sighed with relief. Vegeta was standing on the other side with a huge smirk on his face. I rushed him inside and closed the door before turning toward him.  
“Did you find anything?” I asked hastily.   
“I did.” Vegeta replied as he held up a piece of paper with some writing on it.   
“What’s that?” I asked, sounding a bit confused.  
“This is the address to Kakarot’s family. You won’t believe this but Frieza had a whole folder stuffed full of information on Kakarot. It was actually pretty creepy to see all of that stuff.” Vegeta responded as he handed me the paper.   
“That is really creepy.” I agreed.   
“Anyways. Turles is going to be here any minute and then we’re heading out to Kakarot’s house. Have you told him anything about that?” Vegeta asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“I had to in order to get the names of his father and brother. He actually tried to talk me out of doing this, but I told him that my mind was already made up. He didn’t understand why we were doing this for him or anything. Instead he just kept talking down on himself.” I said sadly.   
“Hey, he’s going to need some time to realize that he’s a lot better than what he thinks he is. You said so yourself. He’s pretty broken but you’ve just got to work with him.” Vegeta replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and just nodded. A few minutes later, Turles showed up at my door and together the three of us hid our power levels and took off into the night, heading straight for the home of Kakarot’s family. I just hoped that they would believe us and agree to help us with this plan.   
~~Bardock’s POV~~  
I was resting on the couch after another long day. It’s been over six years since my youngest son disappeared from his bedroom and I’ve started to lose all hope on ever seeing him again. Ever since that day, I haven’t been able to get much sleep at all. My other son, Raditz has been equally as stressed out. He was always so protective of his younger brother and now he was just feeling like a failure. I think he was also beginning to lose hope on ever seeing Kakarot again, but something inside me kept telling me that he’s still alive and in desperate need of our help. I just hoped that nothing too terribly bad happened to him. He was always such a delicate kid, so skittish and now he was out there all alone without me or his brother.  
I sat up slowly and placed a hand on my forehead. I had a killer headache from all the worrying I’ve done and the lack of sleep I had gotten but I knew that I had to get up. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly. Raditz must have finally emerged from Kakarot’s room. Ever since his disappearance, Raditz hadn’t left his brother’s room. I couldn’t really blame him. Hell, sometimes I stayed in the room with him and held him whenever he cried over his little brother. I turned toward the stairs and saw Raditz standing there on the bottom step, his eyes stained red from crying. I sighed softly and motioned for him to come over to me. He did so without hesitation. Once he was beside me, I pulled him onto my lap, even though he was a little too big, and I just wrapped my arms tightly around him. I noticed that he was wearing one of Kakarot’s shirts which brought a tear to my eye. My poor son hasn’t eaten much in the past six years and it was really starting to show, considering that the shirt he was wearing was really baggy on him. I was beginning to worry that he’d starve to death if he kept this up, but he wouldn’t listen to me.   
“Daddy…?” He whispered softly.  
“What is it son?” I asked as I ran my fingers through his long spiky hair.   
“Do you think we’ll ever find him?” He asked with a shaky voice.  
“I’m sure we’ll find him, Rad. We can’t give up just yet.” I say reassuringly. Raditz sniffled and just nodded. I was about to say something else when a knock came at my door. I carefully shifted Raditz off my lap and made my way to the door. Once I opened it, I just paused. Standing in my doorway were three young Saiyan’s roughly my youngest son’s age. One was fairly short with hair that stood straight up. He had a cold glare on his face and his arms were crossed. The second one looked a lot like my son, except he had darker skin and he was slightly taller than Kakarot. The third one, god he was huge. He stood taller than me with hair that hung just below his shoulders and also had a blank stare on his face. I looked at all three of them at least four times before finally finding my words.   
“Can I help you boys?” I asked cautiously.   
“No, but we think we can help you. May we please come inside?” The short one asked in a gentle tone that didn’t match his facial expression at all.   
“Sure…” I say softly as I moved to the side so that they could come in. Once all three of them were inside, I closed the door and led them to the living room. I sat down beside Raditz while the other three sat down wherever they could find a place. “So how can you help us?” I asked softly.  
“We think we may know what happened to your son. I’m not sure if he’s alive or not, but I did find some information on him, which of course is how I found out where you lived.” The short one explained.   
“W-what…? Really…?” I asked with shock in my voice.   
“Indeed, but first let us get introductions out of the way. My name is Vegeta. I’m the Prince of all Saiyans. The one with the hair similar to yours is named Turles. He’s my mate. And the big guy here is Broly, our newest crew member.” The one named Vegeta explained.  
“Y-your highness….I had no idea…” I gasped as I slowly stood up to bow to Vegeta.   
“You don’t need to do that. We only want to help you get closure on your son. The three of us need your help.” Vegeta said as he dropped his arms from his chest.   
“How can we help you two?” I asked, sitting back down.   
“The three of us found a folder in Frieza’s office all based on Kakarot and let me tell you, it was a pretty thick folder. There are three people involved in this. Jeice, Zarbon, and of course Frieza himself.” Vegeta explained.   
“Lord Frieza…? What could he possibly want with my son?” I asked in a confused tone.   
“It turns out that Frieza had been watching Kakarot for a very long time. He must have been the one who abducted Kakarot that night. That’s why we need your help. If Kakarot is still alive then Lord Frieza has him trapped somewhere. The only way to rescue him…if he’s still alive…is to take Frieza, Jeice and Zarbon down one at a time. Will you two help us?” Vegeta explained everything carefully as Raditz and I listened. The two of us looked at each other for a few minutes and then turned back to the others.   
“If it means possibly seeing my son again…We will help you.” I finally say. Vegeta grinned and the two of us shook hands. I asked him who our first target was. Turns out it was going to be Jeice, the weakest one of the group. Hang on Kakarot…daddy’s coming to save you…I thought to myself as Raditz and I left with the other three.


	9. Jeice

~~Broly’s POV~~  
The five of us made our way back to Lord Frieza’s place. We decided that our first target was going to be Jeice since he was clearly the weakest out of the three. Once we were inside, we snuck toward the Mission Board and peaked at it. I scanned over t for a few minutes before I found what I was looking for.   
“Bingo and what luck. He did go alone just like we had hoped.” I grinned as I pointed to a mission with Jeice’s name on it.   
“This first one is going to be way too easy.” Vegeta growled, clenching his hands into fists.   
“We better move quickly before Lord Frieza sees us.” I said as I motioned for the other four to follow. Together we made our way to the Saiyan pods and each climbed in one. We all had to be in separate ones since these little pods were just barely big enough for one person. As for me, I had the hardest time fitting into one since I’m so freaking big. Once we were all settled, we punched in the coordinates and took off after Jeice. The first thing we were going to have to do was destroy Jeice’s scouter so that he couldn’t call for back up. If Frieza or Zarbon showed up, we’d all be in big trouble. Hell we may even cause Kakarot’s death if we don’t do this right the first time. I growled to myself and shook my head. One little slip up…it’s over for all of us…including poor Kakarot… I thought to myself.   
~~Later, On the Planet~~  
After about four hours of flying, our pods landed on the planet where Jeice had gone. All five of us emerged from our pods at the same time and we instantly started looking around. The planet looked like a dump really. I couldn’t sense any life forces, unless they were all hiding. We all started walking together, making sure to stay on our guard just in case Jeice tried to jump us, even though that would be a grave mistake on his part. Another hour later, I finally sensed Jeice’s energy.   
“He’s this way you guys…” I said softly as I began to creep toward where I felt the energy. We all crept behind a bush and I peeked out over it slightly. That’s when I saw him. He was kneeling over a small body of water, his long white hair tied back and his eyes closed. I glanced next to him and saw his scouter. That was my chance. I quickly gathered up a small ball of energy and aimed for his scouter. Taking a deep breath, I threw the ball of energy at the scouter. I watched with a grin as the energy ball collided with the scouter, blowing it to bits. The blast caused Jeice to shriek in fear and that was when all five of us jumped out from behind the bush, growling madly.  
“What the hell are you idiots doing here!?” He asked in alarm.   
“Isn’t it obvious? We followed you.” Vegeta grinned, lashing his tail from side to side.  
“Why the ‘eck would you do that, mates?” His Australian accent was starting to show as he managed to get back to his feet, shaking off the shock.   
“What kind of a question is that you idiot!?” I growled, slowly losing control of my anger. Damn it…I had to hang on to my sanity. I couldn’t transform yet...not until we fight Frieza…  
“Well I don’t know why you’d want to follow me. I ‘aven’t done anything!” He growled, clenching his hands into fists.  
“You see Jeice. That’s where you’re wrong. We know what you’ve done to Kakarot.” Vegeta growled as he slowly walked toward Jeice.   
“Y-you’re kidding me! That idiot blabbed to you!? Oh when Lord Frieza finds out that he opened his fat mouth, he’s going to wish he hadn’t!” Jeice started to shake as Vegeta walked closer to him.   
“You and your buddies are sick. Now. We’re going to kill you.” Vegeta smirked and created a ball of energy in his hand.   
“N-now wait just a bloomin’ minute! You don’t ‘ave to go and kill me!” Jeice began to back up quickly when he saw the ball of energy in Vegeta’s hand and I just chuckled.   
“You see Jeice, that’s where you’re wrong. We do have to kill you to ensure that you’ll never lay a hand on Kakarot again.” I smirked and formed a ball of energy in my hand as well. Together the five of us formed a circle around Jeice, all of us holding energy balls in our hands.   
“Even if you do kill me, it will be too late for Kakarot! Zarbon and Lord Frieza will take care of him without me! Your efforts will be wasted!” Jeice laughed wickedly and tried to escape through the sky, but Raditz quickly cut him off and snarled loudly.   
“Whatever you’ve done to my baby brother…I’LL MAKE YOU PAY! I WILL AVENGE HIM!” Raditz roared as he slammed his energy ball into Jeice’s face, causing him to scream loudly. I quickly jumped up behind Jeice while Vegeta and Turles each got on a side of him, leaving Bardock to get right in front of him. Together the four of us slammed our energy balls down on Jeice, hitting him from all angles. We watched as his battered body fell to the ground which meant it was time for the five of us to finish him off. We all formed another circle above Jeice and fired off five more energy blasts at the same time. His screams echoed through the air before eventually fading away. We all looked at each other and laughed. That was way too easy. Jeice is dead…up next…Zarbon.


	10. Zarbon

~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I couldn’t believe how easy it was to kill off Jeice. I figured that he’d put up a bit more of a fight, but I guess that just shows how weak he truly was. Honestly, it would have probably only taken one of us to take him down, but we decided to go all out together since we were all fighting for Kakarot. Turles and I as his friends, Bardock and Raditz, well they’re his family, and Broly…He hasn’t said anything to me or Turles, but I think he’s got some deep feelings for Kakarot. I’ve noticed the way Broly acts whenever Kakarot is around and it seems that he’s a lot happier whenever Kakarot is around. I mean, ever since that day he found Kakarot almost dead, he’s been more attached to the Saiyan. It makes me laugh in a way. It seems that Broly truly does care for Kakarot but enough of that. It’s time to find out where Zarbon’s heading. The faster we kill him the faster we can get to Frieza and save Kakarot. The others and I quickly returned to our pods and returned to base. We had been gone for almost a whole day. Lord Frieza wouldn’t be happy about that if he found out. He’s probably too busy torturing Kakarot to know anything though. When we arrived back at the base, I quickly rushed off to the mission board and began to skim over it. I know Zarbon is going to be difficult, especially because he can transform, but we can’t let that scare us off. As I continued to look through the missions, I felt a presence behind me. I quickly tensed up and turned around quickly, drawing back my fist and thrusting it forward as hard as I could without even realizing who I was punching, until I heard a familiar scream.   
“W-what was…t-that for…?” He sniffled, holding his face in his hands.   
“Oh shit…Kakarot…I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t expect it to be you! I thought it was someone else…!” I panicked and knelt down in front of him. Fuck, Broly or his dad might kill me if they find out I actually punched him.   
“I…think you…broke something…” He whimpered and scooted away from me, still holding his face. I could smell the blood so I knew some part of him was bleeding from the punch, most likely his nose.   
“Here…let me see…” I said softly as I carefully pulled his hands from his face. Sure enough, there was blood dripping from his nose and you could clearly tell that it was busted. Damn it…He’s the last person I wanted to hit… He’s been through enough shit as it is.   
“I…I need to go…to the hospital wing…” He said softly as he tried to pull away from my grasp.   
“Let me take you… Oh Kakarot. I really am sorry… If I had known it was you, I wouldn’t have punched you…Fuck…your father is going to kill me…” I say as I helped him stand up.   
“W-what di d you say…? M-my dad….? But…he doesn’t even know…that I’m alive…” He whimpered as he leaned against me for support.   
“I can’t tell you what’s going on right now Kakarot. Especially not here. Just know that you need to hang on just a little bit longer…” I helped him to the hospital wing and sat him down on one of the beds. I was finally able to get a better look at him, only to see that he was looking much worse. He was skinnier and had more gashes on his neck and probably other parts of his body that I couldn’t see. His tail that hung by his side had fresh scratches all over it as well. The sight pained me. Soon his suffering would be over though.   
“Geta…?” He asked softly.   
“What is it, Kakarot?” I reply, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder.   
“Where’s Broly…?” His voice was just barely above a whisper.   
“He’s waiting for me outside along with Turles. I came inside to check for something and then we’re going on a mission, the three of us.” I said gently.   
“I…I know he doesn’t truly care about me…last time he saw me he told me a whole bunch of stuff that sounded really nice, but I know he was lying…” He sniffled and turned his head away from me.   
“Now Kakarot. I think you’ll soon come to see that everything he may have said to you is not a lie. It is in fact the truth. I can tell he cares about you and he’d ever lie to you.” I say reassuringly.   
“But Vegeta…Look at me…I’m so weak and pathetic… No one in their right mind would ever want to waste their time on someone like me. I’m just not worth it.” He whimpered as he started to tremble a little.   
“Stop putting yourself down. I have a feeling that very soon you will come to see the truth. We are all going to help you get better and I’ve even got a surprise for you but you can’t have it until my mission is complete. Until then, you need to stay strong and survive. Don’t let them put you down, Kakarot. As your friend, I’m begging you to stay strong.” I plea as I carefully squeezed his shoulder.   
“No promises…but I’ll try…” He sighed a bit and rubbed his eyes.   
“Now, I do have one question for you, Kakarot.” I say softly, getting him to look back at me.   
“What is it Vegeta?” He asked, tilting his head.   
“Do you know where Zarbon went for his mission?” I asked, hoping for a good answer.   
“I do…he went to this place called Planet Night… That’s all I know though…” He replied quietly.   
“That’s all I need. Now rest up. We’ll be back soon.” I say with a grin. He just nodded and settled down on the bed. We said goodbye and I quickly rushed out of the hospital wing and headed straight back to the others. We all jumped in our pods and set a course for Planet Night. Look out Zarbon. The five of us are coming for you.   
~~Late on Planet Night, Vegeta’s POV Cont. ~~  
Hell it took us a whole day and a half to get to this ratchet planet, but at least we all made it here. We exited our pods and it became clear of why this place is called Planet Night. It was fucking dark as hell here and it didn’t seem like the sun ever rose over here. The five of us stayed close together as we tried to sense out Zarbon’s energy. I had decided against telling them that I had accidentally punched Kakarot in the face. They’d probably all attack me instead. Fuck I already felt bad about it and I didn’t need them making me feel worse.   
After about two hours of walking, I finally sensed Zarbon’s Ki. It’s about fucking time we found this ass. I turned toward the others and motioned for them to be silent. They all nodded as we quietly began to creep up on Zarbon. I felt another Ki but it quickly disappeared. He must be executing all of the people who lived here. Good, he was distracted. That would give the five of us the element of surprise. As we got closer, I felt his energy getting stronger. That’s how I knew I was on the right track. Another ten minutes passed and I finally caught a glimpse of Zarbon near a cave. I turned to the others and pointed toward Zarbon while they all nodded, knowing what was about to be done. I held my fingers up and counted down from three. Once I hit zero we all charged at Zarbon. He turned toward us in surprise as he was tackled to the ground by Turles, only to have his scouter ripped from his head and smashed into a million pieces.   
“What the hell!? You assholes messed up my hair!” He growled as he kicked Turles off of him. “Why are you here? This is my mission and my mission alone.”  
“We are here on a mission of our own, Zarbon.” I grinned as I began to circle him.   
“What are you talking about?” He asked as he glared at me and then at the others. His eyes widened when he saw Bardock and Raditz standing there. “What the hell are they doing here!?”  
“We are here to avenge my son! He was taken from us when he was only twelve years old!” Bardock growled as his anger began to boil.  
“Kakarot’s family, huh? So Vegeta. You and your little friends tracked those two down I see. You know it’s not going to do any good though.” Zarbon grinned as he flicked his hair over his shoulder.   
“We knew we’d need their help. Once we’re done with you, Frieza’s next.” I growled and began to thrash my tail angrily.  
“We’ll just have to see if you five can defeat me then.” He grinned and quickly transformed into his powerful frog form. I shuddered at how ugly it was and the others just stared at him. I heard him laugh and motioned for them to circle around him, just like we did with Jeice. It was our best bet of defeating him. I watched as Zarbon eyed us one by one before laughing again and launching himself toward Raditz. He slammed a punch into Raditz’s face, causing him to scream in pain. I growled and launched at Zarbon, driving my elbow into his back while Bardock took the front and drove his fist into Zarbon’s stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He growled and punched Bardock in the face before turning around and kicking me in the stomach. I flew backwards and landed on the ground, clutching my stomach tightly while Broly and Turles tag teamed Zarbon. Together they threw punch after punch, hitting Zarbon with most of them. While Zarbon was distracted by Broly and Turles, Bardock, Raditz and I quickly charged up energy blasts and as soon as the other two got out of the way, we threw them at Zarbon hitting him dead on. Broly then flew above Zarbon and dove down on top of him, slamming him into the ground. While he was still on top of Zarbon, Broly pulled together all of his strength and punched a hole straight through Zarbon’s chest. I heard him scream in agony and also heard Broly laugh insanely before he charged up another blast and destroyed Zarbon’s body.   
All five of us were panting and breathing hard. Zarbon wasn’t easy at all, but our toughest challenge was still to come. Frieza. What’s worse is that he’s in his final form which is also his most powerful form. The odds of us surviving through our fight with him were slim to none, but we couldn’t give up now. Two were already dead. We’d just rest up at Bardock’s place for a day or two to regain our energy and then we’d go take down Frieza and save Kakarot. We have to win. If we don’t we can just say goodbye to Kakarot. I just hoped that he was alright. He deserved a chance at happiness and I just hoped that he’d let Broly show him that happiness. Kakarot may think that no one cares about him, but that’s just because he’s been told all his life that no one would ever care about him. It’s only natural that he wouldn’t believe that Broly cared for him, but I know that once this is all over, his life is going to change for the better. I just hoped that we could manage to change it and save him before it’s too late. 

((And chapter ten is done! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry, my fight scenes really suck but I'll try to do better with the final Frieza fight! Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Also, I do realize at the end I put 'before it's too late' a lot, but that's because it's just important because that's the whole point of the story. Saving poor Goku before it truly is too late. Will they save him in time? Find out next time! Until then thanks for being awesome readers!))


	11. Frieza: Part One

((Yeah this chapter is descriptive!))

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I was sitting in my room, waiting for Frieza to come back. He told me that he had to go check on something and demanded that I stay put. I didn’t argue with him and just stayed in my place. I was on the bed, completely naked and hugging my knees to my chest. I was worried about Broly and the others, but there was nothing I could do. When Jeice never returned from his mission, Frieza had grown suspicious, but then when Zarbon didn’t come back on time that really threw him for a loop. I had a feeling about who took care of those two, but I didn’t dare say anything to Frieza because I knew that would probably ruin everything. Zarbon was supposed to return two days ago and he never did. It relieved me that I only had Frieza to deal with now, but I felt my sanity slowly slipping away from me. I almost couldn’t control the urge to cut myself again, but I knew if I did, then I’d probably end up dead for sure. I closed my eyes and began to tremble slightly. Since Frieza was so pissed off, I knew I was going to get it big time. I’m always his punching bag when he’s mad. Speaking of punching bag, I had to explain the bruise on my face from when Vegeta punched me. I had to make up some stupid story about running into the wall…really hard. He didn’t really buy it, but he just left it alone.   
My eyes were still closed when I heard the door open and close again. I forced my eyes open and found myself staring at Frieza in his final form. This form definitely creeped me out the most but it was also his most powerful form. I cringed as he walked closer to me but I didn’t move from my position.   
“So, apparently both Zarbon and Jeice are dead. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about what might have caused their deaths, would you my little pet?” He smirked and grabbed my chin with an icy hand.   
“N-no master…I do not know anything…” I replied in a shaky voice.   
“I feel like you’re lying to me. I guess I can just punish you until I get the truth out of you. In fact, I think that is what I’ll do. Besides, I’m also really pissed off.” He growled and jerked me to my feet. I gasped loudly and staggered in order to stand up straight. I shook even harder, but held my ground as he walked behind me. I knew what was coming next. Before I could even prepare myself, my master lashed his tail across my back, causing me to scream in pain. I felt warm liquid flowing down my back and I struggled to stay standing as he continued to whip me in the same place over and over again. Tears poured down my eyes with each lash from his tail and just when I thought he was done, he shifted positions and continued to whip me until my entire back was covered with a giant bloody X. By the time he finished, I had already fallen to my hands and knees. I was breathing hard and trying not to pass out because I knew the worst was still to come. My entire body was tensed up which wasn’t going to help with the pain for when he started to fuck me.   
A hand suddenly grasped my hair and jerked my head back. I cried out in pain and closed my eyes once again. I felt a cold tongue begin to lick around my ear and I shuddered at the feeling. I hated his cold touch. That touch was probably going to be with me for the rest of my life. I was then yanked back to my feet and shoved onto the bed. I knew it was time. Time for the worst part of it. First I’m whipped and then I’m fucked senseless. I was on my stomach, clenching the bed sheets tightly in my hands when I felt his cold body climb over me. He grasped my hips and forced me to put my ass in the air so that he could have easier access to his destination.   
“Get ready to scream monkey. If you think I’ve been rough all this time, then you’re in for a whole new world of pain because I’m going to use my maximum power on you this time.” He cackled as he began to power up quickly. He supposedly has a power level of one million when he’s in this final form and at the rate his energy was rising, it wouldn’t surprise me one bit if it was true. He powered up until he couldn’t get his power any higher. His muscles became bigger and his grip became tighter. As for his cock…well let’s just say it was bigger than it probably should be. I felt his nails dig into my hips and then he thrusted himself into me. I screamed loudly, loud enough to shatter a window nearby. Fuck, he wasn’t kidding. In the whole six years I’ve been here, I’ve never felt this much pain. I cried as he began to thrust with his full power. Each thrust was ten times worse than they usually were and his speed, I couldn’t even keep up with. He moved his hands from my hips up to my shoulders to hold me in place and then he started pounding into my ass like a mad man. I felt my inner walls tearing as he forced his dick in and out of my entrance. Despite how much I screamed and begged for him to stop, he just continued, making sure to use every bit of power he had. My consciousness was staring to fade fast until he dug his nails into my shoulders, causing me to jolt back awake. Damn it, I just wanted this nightmare to end! I felt him pull all the way out and I thought it was all over, until I heard him laugh evilly. He jerked me back toward his dick while he thrusted forward. The impact was so intense that I screamed louder than I ever thought possible. I knew for sure that my voice would be gone by the end of this. He thrusted about five more times before finally climaxing. His hot liquid filling me up completely. It was so much that some ended up leaking out, but I was relieved that it was over. I felt him pull out of me and then he grabbed me by the back of the neck and flung me into the wall. I crumpled to the floor in utter pain. I just stayed there, shaking and crying. My ass was on fire but there was nothing that could be done about it. I was just about to black out when I felt five high power levels closing in on the room. I-it’s got to be them…t-they really came for me…I thought to myself before I was sucked into complete darkness, not knowing if I’d ever wake back up from this or not.


	12. Frieza: Part Two

~~Broly’s POV~~  
The five of us were hurrying as fast as we could. I felt poor Kakarot’s energy drop like a rock just a few moments ago and I felt a huge power source close by him. It had to be Frieza. No one else had a power level that high. I looked over at Vegeta, who’s eyes were wide with rage. He must have felt Kakarot’s power level fall as well. He and I both knew very well that we could possibly be too late, but I didn’t even want to think about it. After another ten minutes, we all came to a stop in front of the room where the power levels were. I turned toward the others and gave them a serious look.   
“We need to make this fast. The other power level that’s in that room is just barely hanging on. Go at Frieza with everything you’ve got. Understand?” I explained and they all nodded. I then turned back toward the door and kicked it down with my foot. We all rushed in and stopped almost instantly. There in front of us was Frieza in his final form with his arms crossed. He was smirking evilly and his tail was covered in blood.   
“So, you’ve all finally arrived although, I fear that you may be too late.” He smirked as he nodded over to a corner of the room. My eyes widened instantly. There on the floor was a badly beaten Kakarot. His back was all bloody and I could see his figure shaking badly. His energy was almost completely gone. The sight of him made me want to break down in tears, but I had to stay strong for him.   
“YOU SICK BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!” Bardock suddenly screeched and Frieza just laughed.   
“Ah, Bardock so you’ve finally come for your little boy after all these years. Well let’s just say he’s pretty badly broken after what he’s been through these past six years. Hell, I broke him the night I took him!” Frieza laughed and Bardock just roared loudly. His hair suddenly flashed gold and his eyes turned from black to teal. His aura turned golden and his hair was now standing straight up. He just powered up to a Super Saiyan…  
“I’ll…make you…pay for this…” He snarled as he started to shake with rage.   
“W-what’s this? Your hair is yellow and your eyes changed color Fuck even your tail is yellow!” Frieza growled but Vegeta just laughed.   
“Oh Frieza. You aren’t dealing with average Saiyan warriors anymore. You see, he’s not the only one who can turn into a Super Saiyan. I can as well and so can Turles and Broly. The four of us are the one thing you fear the most. We will easily over power you and we will bring you down!” Vegeta growled as he too powered up to Super Saiyan, followed by Turles.   
“Wait a minute. I count five of you.” Frieza pointed out, motioning towards Raditz.   
“I uh…I can’t do it yet…” Raditz said with shame in his voice.   
“Don’t worry about it, Raditz. You just go take care of Kakarot. The four of us will take care of Frieza.” I said softly as I pushed him in Kakarot’s direction. He looked like he wanted to protest but he just nodded and ran over to his little brother while I turned my attention back to Frieza.   
“You think I’m scared of you four? Well guess what, I’m not!” He laughed as he got into his battle stance. “If I was scared of you, I wouldn’t have raped that pathetic little monkey for all these years! I knew some day someone would come for him and now that day has come! He’s been my sex toy for the past six years and you’re just now deciding to do something about it!? That just shows how much you really care! He’s a pathetic piece of Saiyan trash! Just ask him and he’ll tell you himself.” Frieza cackled and that’s when I finally snapped. I let my rage completely take me over as I powered up to Super Saiyan as well, only I took mine a bit further. I’m different from the others due to being born with a power level of ten thousand. Whenever I get completely pissed off, my power goes off the charts and I can’t control it. I have three levels of Super Saiyan. My first level is gold just like the others, my second level, my hair, tail and eyes all turn blue and my power spikes insanely high, and my third level…my hair and tail turn green and my eyes go completely white while my muscles grow insanely huge. That’s my most powerful state and it’s also the state that I have no control of. I decided to power up to the blue level and try to hold myself back from the green level.   
“Look here, Frieza. Maybe you don’t know who I truly am.” I growled once I finished powering up to my blue level. Frieza stared at me with wide eyes and I just grinned. “I’m really not an average Saiyan warrior. I was born with a power level of ten thousand and let’s just say that whenever I get pissed off, my rage goes completely off the charts and I turn into something called the Legendary Super Saiyan. You’re not going to last very long at all. Especially if I go to my ultimate form.” I laughed loudly and felt the others tense up behind me. I looked back at them and they all had shock on their faces. “Enough staring! Let’s take this bastard down before I go completely insane and risk killing you all along with him! If I go any further than this, I won’t be able to control myself!” I screamed as I charged at Frieza. The others hesitated but quickly followed me.   
We all surrounded Frieza and threw punches and kicks as fast as we could. Frieza only managed to dodge a couple of them since there were four of us attacking him at once. Vegeta powered up an energy ball and smashed it into Frieza’s face, causing him to scream loudly. He cussed us out but was quickly cut off by Bardock punching him in the stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. Turles jumped up and kicked him right in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. He jumped up quickly and screamed before charging at us, nailing Bardock right in the face, causing him to stagger backwards a bit. Bardock chuckled and jerked his head back up, slamming his forehead right into Frieza’s face.   
“You monkey fuck! I’ll kill you all! Even you, you legendary Super Saiyan! THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS ONCE I’M DONE WITH YOU!” Frieza screamed as he charged an energy blast up and smashed it right into Turles’s face. Turles screamed loudly and flew backwards, slamming into the wall. As soon as he it, his hair went back to black and he fell to the floor. He literally just knocked the Super Saiyan out of Turles.   
“You…you son of a bitch… H-how fucking dare you…HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH MY MATE!” Vegeta suddenly screamed. His aura became even more power full and his hair suddenly changed. It spiked up even more and his power level went through the roof. He must have surpassed an ordinary Super Saiyan. I watched as he threw himself at Frieza and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face. He then kicked Frieza into the air and slammed his knee right into the tyrant’s back, earning an ear piercing scream from him. The then put his hands together and slammed them right down on the tyrant’s head, sending him back down toward Bardock and myself. We stood together and charged up energy blasts at the exact same time while Vegeta charged on up above him.   
“THIS IS THE END OF YOU FRIEZA! YOU WILL NO LONGER HURT ANYONE, ESPECIALLY KAKAROT! AND THIS IS ALSO FOR TURLES! NOW DIE!” I screamed as the three of us launched our blasts at the exact same time. Frieza screamed loudly and tried to defend himself but failed. The blasts went straight through his body, tearing it to shreds as they did so. There was a giant cloud of smoke and we all had to cover our faces. Vegeta rushed over to shield his mate from the blast while Raditz threw his body over Kakarot’s. Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Frieza except a few pieces of his body which I quickly blasted into dust. As soon as it was all over, Bardock and I rushed over to Kakarot’s side. His energy was still there but it was faint. We had to hurry if we wanted him to survive. I looked over at Vegeta who was helping Turles back to his feet. Thank god he survived that blast to the face. I turned back to Bardock who had tears in his eyes as he traced a hand carefully over Kakarot’s cheek.   
“My son…it’s been so long… I can’t believe I let this happen to him…” He whispered softly. Raditz was too busy lying on top of Kakarot bawling to even speak so I just placed a hand on Bardock’s shoulder.   
“The past is the past, Bardock. What’s important now is to focus on the future and help Kakarot get through this. He’s going to need all the help he can get.” I said softly as I squeezed Bardock’s shoulder. He just nodded and I moved Raditz off of Kakarot so that his father could cover him up and then lift up into his arms. He cradled Kakarot’s body carefully and then looked at each of us.   
“Let’s get out of here.” He smiled and we all nodded. We bolted from the room and headed off to the nearest hospital with Kakarot safely in our possession. We actually managed to save his life, even though he was so broken. Recovery would be hard, but we’d be with him every step of the way and the best part was that he was finally reunited with his family. As we flew into the sky, I glanced back at Vegeta who was keeping a protective hold on Turles. The poor guy was struggling to stay awake, but at least he had a mate like Vegeta to look after him. Speaking of mate…I turned my attention to Kakarot who was still being carried by Bardock. Maybe…just maybe…one day after he’s healed, he can become my mate… I’d probably have to convince his father to let that happen which was completely understandable but I wouldn’t push it that far quiet yet. I mean we did just free him from his life of hell. Maybe now the poor guy could finally be at peace with his family once again. I smiled to myself as we continued to fly and then I thought to myself, Kakarot, I’m going to stay by your side until the very end. I want to see you heal and grow into a strong warrior just like your father. Maybe you can even help your dear brother get his strength back. He needs that from you. Just know this. While you’re healing I’ll stay right there with you, helping you through everything. I promised you that I’d save you from this hell hole, and I kept that promise until the very end when we defeated Frieza. Now you’re safe and sound with your loving friends and family. I can’t wait to see what kind of warrior you become once you’re fully healed…and another thing that you should know…you may not believe this but I love you with all my heart, I know that now and I hope that one day, you will grow to love me back. Until then, you and I shall never be separated. I’d rather die then allow that to happen.


	13. Waking Up

~~Two Weeks Later, Goku’s POV~~  
I awoke in a hospital room after god knows how long of being unconscious. To be completely honest, I’m not even sure how I got here, much less how I’m alive. The last thing I remembered was Frieza throwing me against a wall, after that, everything’s completely dark. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something shift on the right side of me I glanced over to my side and just froze. I saw Broly with his head on the side of my bed. He was snoring softly and it made me smile a bit to see him there. I slowly started to reach out and touch his face, but I was stopped short when a pain shot through my arm, causing me to gasp loudly. I instantly dropped my arm and sighed. I must have gotten hurt a lot worse than I originally thought. Broly must have heard me gasp because his head instantly snapped up and he looked up at me with big concerned eyes. When he saw I was awake, he just sighed with relief and carefully reached up, placing a hand gently on my cheek.   
“Kakarot…?” He asked softly.  
“I’m surprised to see you here…” I whispered.   
“You’re finally awake…and I’m not the only one here…the others are outside. We’ve all been taking turns watching over you.” He explained with a smile.   
“Who else is here…?” I asked curiously.  
“Well, Vegeta and Turles of course. As far as the other two, they’re a surprise. Hang on.” He replied as he stood up and walked toward the door. I watched him open it and poke his head out, probably telling the others that I was finally awake. I watched as Vegeta and Turles ran into the room first and ran straight for my bed. Turles now had a scar down the left side of his face, which made me wonder how he got it. I was about to ask when two other people walked into the room. I turned my head back to the door and my jaw just dropped. Standing there in the doorway were two people I thought I’d never see again. My eyes instantly filled with tears as they made their way over to my bed, both of them carefully hugging me at the same time.  
“Dad!? Raditz!?” I screeched.   
“Hey son...” My father whispered as he buried his face in my hair.   
“Kaka…little brother… I thought I’d never see you again…” Raditz sobbed as he clung to me.   
“I…I can’t believe that you two are really here… It’s been so long since I’ve seen you guys!” I cried as I hugged them both back, ignoring the pain to the best of my abilities.  
“The boys and I went to find them once we came up with our plan to save you. As soon as your name was mentioned, they agreed instantly.” Vegeta explained, giving me a soft smile.   
“D-does that mean…they’re all dead…?” I asked softly.   
“That’s right Kakarot. They’re all dead. No one is ever going to touch you like that again. If they even want to try, they’ll have to get through us.” Turles grinned.   
“Turles…where’d that scar come from…?” I asked, tilting my head.  
“Frieza smashed me in the face with an energy blast…he knocked me out cold as he did so…sad to say I didn’t get to help in finishing him off.” Turles replied.   
“That isn’t what matters. What matters is that Kakarot is safe and none of us died.” Broly smiled as he glanced over at me. I blushed a bit from his gaze and quickly hid my face in my father’s chest.   
“So…when do I get to go home…” I asked quietly.  
“We can probably get you out of here today. You probably want to recover in your own bed now that you’re awake.” My father replied. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go ask the doctor about that.” He released me from his grasp and left the room and I turned my attention back to the others. We talked about everything that had gone on until my father came back and smiled at us. He then walked over and detached me from the bed before scooping me up into his arms. I blushed darkly but sighed with relief. I was finally getting to go home for the first time in six years. I was so excited that I almost couldn’t contain myself. I wrapped my tail tightly around my dad’s arm and snuggled against his chest. Yes I realized it was pretty embarrassing but I didn’t care. I was just happy to finally get to go home. That is until Raditz told me something that I really wasn’t expecting to hear.   
“Oh by the way little bro! Broly is going to be staying with us for a while too!” I froze a bit and glanced back at Broly, who was grinning like crazy. H-he’s staying with us…I’m not sure if I should be excited, or worried… either way…there was no way out of it. I thought to myself as we finally made our way back home.


	14. Nightmares

~~Three Weeks Later~~ (A/N: The ~~~ are the beginning and the ending of Goku's nightmare!)

~~~ “Please…leave me alone…” I whimpered as I stared into the same pair of blood red eyes that I had seen for so long. He just simply sneered at me and began to run his ice cold hands along my naked body. I trembled under his touch as his hands started at my chest and began to trail down my torso and lower abdomen until they reached my member. I squealed softly as he wrapped his hands around it tightly.   
“You be a good little monkey now and let me hear that voice of yours.” He smirked as he began to rub my member. I shook harder and bit my lip, trying to hold back any sounds that I might possibly make. I just wanted him to be dead…to leave me alone… I can’t take this immense torture anymore. I just can’t. I want to die… I want to end it all and just be taken away from this world.   
He suddenly removed his cold hands from my member and leaned over my body. He stared down at me with an evil smirk. He loved seeing me in pain…loved seeing me fear him. I am nothing but his pawn…and that’s all I’ve ever been. I know I’ll never have a shot at real love. I don’t deserve it because I’m worthless. He placed two cold fingers on my chin and tilted my head back so that he could lean down at run his tongue along my neck. I screeched a bit from the feeling of his cold tongue running along my skin. I shook harder and he just chuckled as he pulled back and stared down at me once again. I closed my eyes tightly so that I wouldn’t have to look at his face and so that he couldn’t see the fear in my eyes.   
“You’re about to be in a world of pain again little monkey. I can’t wait to hear your terrified screams come out of your mouth while I fuck you senseless.” He chuckled as he positioned himself at my entrance.   
“N-no…Master…please…don’t do it…” I whispered, but it was no use. He forced himself inside of me and I instantly screamed bloody murder as I felt my inner walls tearing from his size and force. I continued to scream and beg for him to stop, but it was no use. I just continued to cry and scream while he laughed insanely. I knew no one was coming to save me. No one cares about me. I’m just trash who’s only good enough to be someone’s sex toy. That’s all my future holds. I know it… There’s no one out there who will love me the way I want to be loved. I’m…completely alone…~~~  
I bolted up out of bed, breathing hard and completely drenched in sweat. I looked around the room I was in, expecting to see the same room that I had always been in ever since I was first taken from my home, but I realized that I wasn’t. The room I was in now was a completely different one, that felt all too familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I wiped off my forehead with the back of my hand and tried to remember everything that had happened recently but for some reason I couldn’t. I huffed softly and fell back on to the bed, only to look up when I heard the door to the room open. On the other side of the door was a very tall figure that also seemed too familiar, but not in a bad way. The figure made its way toward the bed and reached over to what must have been a table. I hear a click and suddenly the room became lit with a very dim light. I looked up at the figure and gasped softly.   
“B-Broly…? W-what are you doing here…?” I stuttered.   
“What do you mean? We’ve been here for three weeks. You’re back home now Kakarot. Don’t you remember?” He asked calmly as he sat down on the edge of my bed. Once he said that, everything came flooding back to me. I remembered waking up in a hospital some time ago, only to see myself surrounded by my family that I hadn’t seen in a very long time along with my friends that I had met on Frieza’s ship. I remembered them telling me that they had killed Frieza and that I could be free again. I looked up at Broly and couldn’t help but smile a bit but then I remembered my nightmare and instantly curled up into a ball.  
“Kakarot, what’s wrong?” Broly asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder gently. I froze up for a minute but then relaxed when I realized he wasn’t going to hurt me. I sighed and gave him a side glance.  
“I…I had a nightmare…” I replied softly.   
“Oh, so that’s what you were screaming about… I thought you were being attacked again so that’s why I came in here.” He said, sounding slightly relieved.   
“It…felt so real though Broly… It was horrifying…” I whimpered as I hugged myself tightly.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked gently and I just shrugged.   
“It was nothing really…It was just about Frieza and him still hurting me like he always did…” I replied with a slight crack in my voice. I waited for him to respond, but instead, I felt a weight shift from behind me and before I could even look back, I felt a pair of huge arms wrap around my body. I squealed softly and glanced back, only to find myself staring into a chest.   
“Don’t worry Kakarot…He’s dead and he isn’t going to hurt you ever again. I’m going to protect you and so is our family. You’re home and you’re safe.” He said softly as he hugged me to his chest. I couldn’t help but purr slightly. It felt nice having someone hold me gently for once and I do really like Broly… He’s strong and handsome and seems pretty trustworthy… My dad always said that once a Saiyan meets the person he’s supposed to be with forever, they’ll just know. I feel that way with Broly but I don’t know if he feels the same way about me. Why would he feel the same way about me? I was nothing but a sex toy for Frieza for most of my life. I’m not worthy of being someone’s mate. He could do so much better than me so I don’t even know why he’s sticking around like this. Maybe he really isn’t trustworthy…maybe he’s just like Frieza…and the only reason he helped kill him and set me free was so that he could do all those things to me himself… I needed to know for sure, but I was too afraid to ask him. I guess only time is going to be able to tell what his true intensions are. Does he really care or does he want to see me suffer? All these questions were buzzing around in my head like a million angry bees.   
I sighed to myself and reached for the desk lamp. I clicked it once and the room became dark. I stayed motionless while Broly held me from behind. He seemed like he was wanting to protect me and wanting me to see that I was completely safe with him, but I just didn’t feel safe. I jumped slightly when I felt something wrap around my leg.   
“Sorry Kaka. That’s just my tail. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said softly.  
“O-oh…” Was all I could say to that. I felt him hug me tighter before he cleared his throat, getting my attention easily.  
“So…Kakarot… I was wondering if…maybe when you felt a little better…if you would want to go on a date with me…?” He asked sheepishly. My face instantly grew hot and my stomach clenched. An actual date…that sounds so nice…and it would give me a chance to get to know Broly, which is something I desperately want to do, but at the same time, the thought of it scares me. I thought for a minute before I finally decided on an answer. I shifted around so that I could be facing Broly. The room was dark, but I could still make out the outline of his face.   
“I…I’d like that a lot Broly…” I replied softly.   
“That’s wonderful. I promise Kakarot. I’ll give you the best day of your life. I’m going to make this date perfect for you.” He said with joy in his voice and I just laughed softly. I honestly couldn’t wait to see what this date would bring. I just hoped that it was nothing bad. I want to be his mate…but at the same time I don’t know if I should be. I don’t know if he’ll hurt me or make me happy. I guess I’d see how he was on this date and then hopefully I could make a final decision and find out how he feels about me. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. A real date, huh? This should be pretty interesting and scary at the same time. I smiled slightly as I drifted off to sleep, continuing to wonder what this date would bring.


End file.
